neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
S.P.D. Power Rangers
The S.P.D. Power Rangers are fictional characters and heroes in the Power Rangers universe, and the primary protagonists in the television series Power Rangers S.P.D.. This series is set in the year 2025. B-Squad Rangers Although the B-Squad were initially a backup team as their name suggests, they were promoted to the Earth's primary line of defense and granted Ranger status after the A-Squad vanished, as well acting as tutors for the D-Squad Cadets. They are an integral part of the Space Patrol Delta organization. The B-Squad is later joined as active Rangers by Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, the Shadow Ranger and their superior officer in S.P.D., and Sam, the Omega Ranger. In Endings pt. 2, following the A-Squad's betrayal of SPD and their defeat at the hands of the B-Squad Rangers, the B-Squad was made the highest ranking squad in Space Patrol Delta. Jack Landors Jack Landors (played by Brandon Jay McLaren) is the main character and the S.P.D. Red Ranger. A former street thief alongside his best friend Z, Jack volunteered to become the Red B-Squad Ranger in order to save Z's life as well as those of the other Rangers and took over as team leader, to the ire of Sky Tate. At first, he took his position as team leader very lightly, but has since proven he is a very capable leader, albeit one who often clashes with the chain of command. He formed a slightly uneasy but respect-based relationship with Sky, taking tactical suggestions from him in the field and helping him deal with his issues regarding Mirloc and his father. After his encounter with the volunteer Ally, he realized that, while he liked being a Ranger, what he really wanted to do was go back to helping people on the streets - the conflict of these two interests led to him nearly botching the mission against Delex. Following the destruction of the Magnificence and the containment of Gruumm, Jack left S.P.D. to work with Ally full-time and Sky took his place. Despite his casual attitude, he loathes having to say goodbye and left S.P.D. without telling the rest of B-Squad; despite this, they remain close. While unmorphed, his genetic power enables him to become intangible and pass through any object. As Red Ranger, he has exclusive access to a Battlizer and also control over two separate Zords and S.W.A.T. Mode. He wields the Delta Blasters and is an impressive sharpshooter. His uniform sports the number 1. Jack doesn't know when he was born. Syd, however, offered to share her birthday with him. His assigned S.P.D. number is 1. He is associated with hip-hop music and breakdancing. Sky Tate Schuyler "Sky" Tate (portrayed by Chris VioletteAaron Wallace, "[http://www.ultimatedisney.com/powerrangers-spd-vol1.html Review of Power Rangers S.P.D.: Volume 1 - Joining Forces]," UltimateDisney.com (June 13, 2005).) is the S.P.D. Blue Ranger and second-in-command who was originally a stickler for rules. Sky is top on B-Squad on weapons and fighting, and believes he should be the Red Ranger just like his father was. Unfortunately, his pride gets in the way and Commander Cruger picks him to be the Blue Ranger. When Sky faces off against Mirloc, the one responsible for the death of his father, Jack thinks Sky should be the one to bring him in as the Red Ranger. Although it was an honor to be the Red Ranger, Sky realized that heroes come in all colors. After going through extensive S.W.A.T. training on Zantor to acquire S.W.A.T. Mode, he discovers the importance of his team. With teamwork, they are able to even defeat the renegade A-Squad. With Jack leaving S.P.D., Sky has grown into a great leader and has learned to accept his teammates as equals. Cruger chooses him to step up as the new Red Ranger. While unmorphed, his genetic power allows him to create force fields. His assigned S.P.D. number is 2; he is later promoted to 1 after Jack resigns. When Cruger becomes Supreme Commander, Sky replaces Cruger and is promoted to Commander. This may also mean Sky is the new Shadow Ranger, which would make his number 100. His father's identity is never revealed but it is most likely Wes Collins from Time Force, as seen in episodes: Reflection Part 1 & 2, who's descendant in the year 3000 was named Alex Tate. This could be proven by the fact that when Sky looks at a photo of his father he is wearing a Time Force ranger uniform...however the person looks much older than Wes did so it is clearly a different actor, but could still be the same character, or a different person who may have similar powers, or part of an SPD squad that uses suits similar to the Time Force suits. It is shown in the episode "Sam Part 2" that all of the members on B squad had a parent that worked at S.P.D before they were born. They experienced a chemical reaction thus causing the B squad members to be born with their genetic abilities. They worked at S.P.D in 2001 the same year in which Power Rangers Time Force took place. Wes remained in the year 2001 while the other time force rangers traveled back to the year 3000. It could very well be possible that wes is sky's father. However, Disney revealed that this occurrence was just a reuse of old costumes and was not meant to imply a relationship between Sky and Wes. However, fans still debate this for continuity purposes. Bridge Carson Bridge Carson (portrayed by Matt Austin) is the S.P.D. Green Ranger. Bridge might appear slow at times, but he is a computer genius, a master mechanic, and much more. He might be gullible, but he also has a heart of gold. People underestimate Bridge, but he always manages to come through with his quick thinking. He is well known for his love of "buttery" toast, and one of his more amusing eccentricities is an apparent inability to say the word "buttery" without wiggling his fingers in front of his mouth. The phrase "buttery" was first mentioned by him when offering toast to the Yellow S.P.D. Ranger, Z, who formed a firm friendship with him; as evidenced when she defended him, when Sky blamed Syd's confusion on Bridge's rambling. He is also Jewish since in "Walls" he tells Jack that he celebrates Hanukkah when Jack says that Christmas has come early upon Bridge and him receiving new patrol bikes. Bridge takes it upon himself to overanalyze any situation and sometimes lacks confidence. Bridge endures S.W.A.T. training on Zantor with the others to achieve S.W.A.T. Mode. Bridge relies more on intuition than any other Ranger and is the first one to sense that something is wrong with A-Squad. As time goes on, the other Rangers come to respect how he always comes through for them and he becomes more confident. While unmorphed, his genetic power gives him a form of psychometry, and the ability to scan and read auras and energy signatures. He has no control over this ability, and consequently wears gloves most of the time. As the series progressed, Bridge's power evolved to include tracking thoughts, since, as he stated, thoughts are energy. After Jack left S.P.D., and once Sky was promoted to Red Ranger, Bridge was promoted to Blue Ranger. After Commander Cruger is promoted, Sky is promoted as well, leaving Bridge as the Red Ranger.He can play Drummania better than Z and Jack. His assigned S.P.D. number is 3; he is later promoted to 2 and eventually to 1. See Once a Ranger for details. This was his last appearance, to date. Elizabeth "Z" Delgado Elizabeth "Z" Delgado (played by Monica May) is the S.P.D. Yellow Ranger. When Z was younger, she was considered an outcast at school due to her genetic power. She ran away and, upon being attacked by a vicious monster, she was saved by a disguised Anubis Cruger. Eventually, she began living on the streets. It was there that she met her best friend Jack and began stealing for the poor. She eventually grew tired of that profession and wished to be part of something bigger, which led to her being drafted into the S.P.D. B-Squad. Despite their differing personalities, she formed a firm friendship with both Bridge and Syd, often teaming up with the Pink Ranger in battle. She defended her when Sky blamed Syd's confusion on Bridge's rambling. Easy-going and somewhat sloppy, she is a viciously determined fighter and, due to her past alienation, took it upon herself to reach out to young Sam. Her genetic power of duplication allows her to become a virtual one-Ranger army in the blink of an eye. Z has the power to make several copies of herself when needed. She has a long history with Piggy and appears to trust him as a friend, often going to him for underworld information or help even when his duplicitous nature was obvious. When he was revealed to be openly working for Gruumm, Z was shocked that he could have betrayed them. Through S.W.A.T. training on Zantor, Z learns to get over her differences with Syd and together as a team, the Rangers take down a renegade A-Squad. When Jack leaves S.P.D., Z stays with the Rangers and continues to live out her dream of protecting the innocent. Her assigned S.P.D. number is 4. She is also the first female Yellow Ranger with a legitimate female Sentai counterpart not to have a skirt on her suit.She is good at tap dancing and jazz dancing. Sydney "Syd" Drew Sydney "Syd" Drew (portrayed by Alycia Purrott) is the S.P.D. Pink Ranger. Her parents worked at S.P.D. and were involved with the creation of the Delta Morphers, which altered Syd's DNA, giving her the ability to change her hand into any material she touches. Her family is very wealthy. She was on the B-Squad along with Bridge Carson and Sky Tate. Her life before S.P.D. is not clear. Multiple references during the show imply that she has many talents, including being an excellent fencer, pop star, and model. Despite her flagrant vanity and occasional selfishness, she is very caring and compassionate, and is often the first to stand up for someone when they are being treated wrong. Though she and Z are always fighting, deep down, they care for each other. Sydney is the first Pink Ranger not to wear a skirt on her uniform, despite being female in both Sentai and Power Rangers footage. Her assigned S.P.D. number is 5.She dreams of becoming a prima ballerina.She never loses her pointe shoes. Anubis "Doggie" Cruger Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger is the alien dog-like commander of Earth's S.P.D. branch. He also serves as the S.P.D. Shadow Ranger. He cut one of Grumm's antlers in battle on Sirius. His assigned number was 100. After Birdy decides to retire, Doggie is promoted to Supreme Commander. Dr. Kat Manx Dr. Katherine "Kat" Manx (played by Michelle Langstone) is the technical expert for Earth's S.P.D. and a master of many sciences. She is a humanoid alien of an unknown world with feline features and, despite her youthful appearance, is 147 Earth years old. Kat serves as the chief technologist in S.P.D. and was responsible for the invention of all of Earth's S.P.D. technology, from the Judgment Scanner to the Delta Command Megazord. During all S.P.D. missions, she can be found in the Command Center running ops and providing scientific assistance to the Rangers. Kat was part of the early days of Earth's SPD branch, when it was a top-secret organisation in 2001, the same year that the Time Force season was set during. She was one of several scientists, along with the B-Squad's parents, who worked with highly energized chemicals that led to the B-Squad's mutations. Kat is also a good friend to Commander Cruger, though she considers him a "stubborn old dog", and provides a reasoned argument against his more emotional decision. When General Benaag captured her, Cruger accepted the Patrol Morpher that she had given him and became the Shadow Ranger. (Producer Greg Aronowitz has stated in a podcast interview that Kat was in love with Cruger and vice versa, but that he never acted on it; the comment comes 16 minutes into the interview.) Kat serves as a mentor to Boom, a reject from the academy. Despite his apparent ineptitude, her teaching turned him into a technical expert. Although Kat is a scientist by trade, she is not helpless in the field . Her cat-like physiology makes her exceptionally agile, and she is a skilled fighter. She led the defense of the Space Patrol Delta Base against the final Troobian invasion. In "Katastrophe", Kat was granted the use of her own (temporary) Delta Morpher (given to her by Commander Birdy) to become the S.P.D. Kat Ranger. The Kat Ranger costume is half-orange and half-white with cat-like ears, making her the first 8th Ranger and marking the first time that a Power Rangers team has had three female rangers on one team. Her powers expired after an hour. Her costume was similar to those of the B-Squad, but she did not have a number on her Ranger form like the other members of S.P.D. Instead, she had a heptagon as her chest symbol. As Kat Ranger, she created blinding auroras and threw feather-like "Cat Stunners". She wanted desperately to help out against an enemy called Mooney who was a former classmate of hers and was given the Morpher to fight. She captures Mooney herself after stopping his giant robot. In Endings Part 1 she was amongst those captured by Broodwing's forces and was put into a cell alongside Boom. After Boom gets them out by summoning RIC she disables the Delta Command Megazord stopping Broodwing and allowing the B-Squad to capture him. In Endings Part 2 she fights in the final battle with Grumm's forces and retreats inside when the Nova Ranger shows up. She also witnesses the final showdown between Grumm and Cruger. Sam Sam was once a very lonely and misunderstood street orphan whose mother died in a tragic incident and whose genetic powers (of being able to teleport objects) made him a constant target for bullies. His desperate search for friends led him to be manipulated by Mora and her newest creation Bugglesworth, who turned people into dolls for Mora to collect. While the other Rangers were quick to judge Sam poorly, Z realized that Sam was not evil and just wanted to fit in. Although it took a lot of convincing, Sam eventually agreed to stay with his new friend and the other Rangers at the S.P.D. Academy. In the year 2040, Sam was chosen by S.P.D. to become the Omega Ranger and charged with a special mission: travelling back through time to 2025 to stop the rogue Morgana from destroying the Rangers and eventually Earth, thus preventing the disaster that has befallen his world. He destroyed Shorty upon the start of the deciding battle and drove off Morgana and Devastation however he refused help believing the Rangers of this time too outdated to help him. He later learned he was wrong when the other Rangers rushed to his aid when he was in trouble and together they saved the future by riding the Delta Squad Megazord on the back of the Omegamax Cycle and blasting Devastation's robot until it was destroyed and then capturing him. This battle taught him the value of teamwork. However, passing through the time warp heavily altered his human form, reducing him to a floating orb of pure energy. Due to this setback, his only remotely human form is his Ranger form. As Kat searched for a way to send him back to the future, he assisted the B-Squad Rangers in their battle to save Earth. Omega joined the B-Squad to prevent Emperor Gruumm's invasion and brought with him a powerful array of futuristic equipment including the Uniforce Cycle, a Zord known as the Omegamax Cycle, and an Omega Morpher that - in addition to increasing his strength (Muscle Mode) - allowed him to perform various feats including temporal manipulation (Hyper Mode) and fire bursts of electricity from his palm (Electro Mode). Like the S.P.D. and Patrol morphers, the Omega Morpher can also grant access to the Judgement Mode function. His suit brandishes the Roman Numeral for six, "VI". When some friends of Piggy stole the S.W.A.T. technology, Sam's technological advancements were outmatched, but, as he is "the force from the future", he was always at the Rangers disposal when they needed him. During the final battle against Gruumm, Sam's old friend Nova Ranger came looking for him. After the battle ended, the two of them returned to the future. Presumably she was able to return him to human form as he unmorphed for a moment before traveling back to the future. Nova Nova Ranger is a fictional character in the TV series Power Rangers S.P.D. She is voiced by Antonia Prebble while her human form was portrayed by an uncredited actress. Her numeric S.P.D. insignia is M, the Roman numeral for 1000. During the final battle with Gruumm, the B-Squad Rangers had left the S.P.D. base relatively unguarded, save for Dr. Kat Manx, Boom, the Omega Ranger, and the S.P.D. cadets. Grumm's forces were overpowering the S.P.D. forces, when a time-portal suddenly appeared, and a silver-colored Ranger stepped out. She identified herself as the S.P.D. Nova Ranger. Nova Ranger had been Omega Ranger's ally in the future, and had been searching various timelines in her effort to locate him. With her help, the S.P.D. base was protected from harm. A second time portal was opened after the battle ended and the unmorphed Nova Ranger, along with the unmorphed and now-fully-human Omega Ranger, returned to the future. Nova Ranger had a blue-and-gold device very similar in appearance to the Omega Ranger's Morpher, which was called the Nova Morpher. Like the Omega Morpher, Nova Ranger's morpher acted as her only weapon in combat and had an Electro-Mode. However, unlike the Omega Morpher, the Nova Morpher appeared to have better time traveling capabilities and the power to restore Omega Ranger to human form. A-Squad Rangers The A-Squad S.P.D. Rangers were the B-Squad Rangers' predecessors. They decided to join with the Troobian Empire and betray S.P.D. They underestimated the B-Squad Rangers and were eventually confined in the 37th episode. See also *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Special Police Dekaranger References Category:Power Ranger teams Category:Fictional police officers Category:Power Rangers S.P.D. es:Jack Landers nl:S.P.D. Power Rangers pt:Anexo:Lista de personagens de Power Rangers#Jack Landors